


Bloody Fucking Vampire

by elirwen



Series: summer pornathon 2013 - bonus challenges [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Porn, Roleplay, twilight roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur roleplay Bella and Edward. </p><p>***</p><p>“I feel very protective of you,” he says, staring him in the eyes.</p><p>He blows out a small breath through his slightly parted lips, completely smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Fucking Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bonus challenge of summer pornathon 2013.

“I feel very protective of you,” he says, staring him in the eyes.

He blows out a small breath through his slightly parted lips, completely smitten.

~x~

“Edward,” he sighs, melting into the kiss, his knees buckling as he swoons.

~x~

“Say it. Out loud.”

“Bloody fucking vampire.”

“No fucking. Yet.”

~x~

“You are so not stripping in front of all these people. You’re mine! Do you hear me? Mine!”

He pushes him back into the shadows of a gateway and wrestles a hoodie over his head.

~x~

“Will you marry me, Bell?”

“Yes, my lovely sparkle.”

~x~

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” he moans. “Don’t stop, Ar… Edward. Harder. Fuck.”

“Shit, that wig is annoying,” he grumbles and pulls it off his partner’s head, tossing it to the floor. 

They kiss, filthy and openmouthed, moaning as they never stop meeting each other’s thrusts.

~x~

“You are so hot, swelling with my child.”

“Yes, please, just give it to me!”

~x~

“Please, please, please, just…”

“Patience, Bell,” he says, licking from his belly button all the way up to the hollow of his throat. “You want it? Hmm? You want to be like us?”

“Edward,” he sighs, straining against the bindings around his wrists and ankles.

“Be a good boy and relax,” he says, tilting the brunet’s head up to expose his lean neck, dangerous smile on his lips.

He sinks his teeth into the soft skin there, pressing his thigh against the other’s groin to keep him down. He sucks on the spot, rolling his hips against his boneless, gasping partner, hunting his own release.

Tiny jerks against his thigh grow more erratic and he sinks his teeth in once more, wetness spreading in between their bodies.

~x~

“You can take it.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“You’re one of us now. You can.”

He pushes further in, groaning at the incredible tightness. Flicking a switch, the vibrations start.

~x~

Massaging the exactly right spot, he makes his husband come for the fourth time.

~x~

“I don’t think Stephenie Meyer would be too happy about this version of her story,” Merlin says, snuggling to Arthur’s side. 

“Yeah, we might have been stretching it a bit with the double penetration,” Arthur says, running his fingers up and down Merlin’s spine.

Merlin bursts into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are ♥.


End file.
